


It Struck Me like Lightning

by scarlet_breeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, M/M, OC's - Freeform, and there is also a hint of sex but nothing big, it's only rated T because Daichi cusses, pure fluff, so fluffy you'll mistake it for a pomeranian, they're somewhat important (not really), this is some sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_breeze/pseuds/scarlet_breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi had just experienced the worst day in his life. Will his day take a turn for the better when he meets his co-worker, Sawamura Daichi, in the park? Or will a stormy night just make matters worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Struck Me like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little Daisuga oneshot. I got writer's block for We Belong Together so instead, I wrote this little piece that's been in the back of my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy!!

The weekend had finally come. It was Friday afternoon and Daichi was taking his after-work run in the little park by his apartment. There were gray clouds covering the sky that day, and Daichi was just hoping that it wouldn't start raining before he finished his work out. He was running his final lap near the center fountain when he saw a man he didn't usually see at the park sitting on one of the benches that was facing the fountain. As he got closer, he recognized the man as Sugawara Koushi, or Suga as he likes to be called, from his work. How could someone not recognize him? His pale completion and ash blond hair was something you couldn't miss. Though, the thing that stood out the most was that beauty mark near his left eye adorning his fair skin. As Daichi got closer to greet the man, he noticed something that seemed out of place. At work, Suga always wore a bright smile. He was always talking and greeting his coworkers with a chipper attitude. On bad days, Daichi always seemed to cheer up whenever he saw Suga's smile. It also helped when Sugawara noticed he was down and personally went to Daichi's desk to see if he was ok. Everyone at work liked Sugawara, and Daichi would not lie if someone asked him if he liked Suga in a non-platonic way. If you asked him, he would say it's just a small crush. Then again, who doesn't have a crush on Sugawara Koushi?

Today, that beautiful smile that Suga always had was replaced by a frown that seemed more distressed than angry. He was leaning forward with his arms on his knees while his head hung in a gloomy way. When Daichi got close enough to cast a shadow, Suga looked up.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here," Daichi said with a smile.

Suga smiled back but it seemed forced, like he was only doing it out of courtesy instead of genuine happiness.

"Hey yourself," he said as he looked at Daichi's attire, "You working out?"

"Yeah, I usually work out after work."

Suga gave a half-hearted chuckle, "I wish I was that disciplined."

Daichi's face turned concerned. Suga shouldn't laugh like this. His laugh is supposed to be full of glee and melodic like wind chimes during a lazy, breezy summer day.

He took a seat on the bench and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's....it's nothing. Just a bad day," Suga said with that fake smile, but the slight crack in his voice didn't convince him that it was "just a bad day." Suga must have noticed Daichi's expression that said "I don't believe you" because right after, he sighed and his expression turned somber. This time, though, his eyes turned watery, trying to hold back tears.

"OK, it's been a really really bad day," his voice cracked again, still trying to hold back tears, "First I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, then I lost my job, and now I got kicked out of my apartment."

Suga buried his face in his hands while Daichi placed a comforting hand on his back. After Suga had said all that, Daichi noticed the small suitcase and box of office supplies placed next to the bench.

"I may not be the best at giving advice, but I'm a great listener if you want to talk about it."

Suga uncovered his face and glanced at Daichi. He searched Daichi's expression to see if there was some sign that said he was joking, but he found none. All he saw was Daichi's honest face. He gave a small smile and nodded.

Daichi stood up and said, "My place isn't too far from here. We could go there if you'd like. Besides, it looks like it might start raining any second."

"Ok, sounds good," Suga answered.

Daichi moved towards the side of the bench and started to pick up the box of office supplies. When Suga saw what he was doing, he quickly got up and frantically said, "You, don't have to do that. I can carry this myself."

"It's fine. Let me help you."

"But I don't want to trouble you more than I already am."

"It's no trouble, really," Daichi said but his words didn't seem to convince Suga.

"Tell you what, I'll carry the box and you can take the suitcase. That way it's equal," Daichi said, trying to convince Suga.

"You're not going to back down from this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then," Suga resigned. He grabbed the suitcase handle and dragged it up to make it easier to roll.

"Ready?" Daichi asked as he turned to walk towards his apartment.

"Mmhmm," answered Suga as he fell into step with Daichi.

* * *

 

They arrived at the apartment complex right in the nick of time. Right as they reached Daichi’s apartment, they heard the rain start to pour. Once they entered, they put down Suga’s belongings in the small living room. Daichi motioned Suga to follow him into the kitchen so they can talk more comfortably on the small, round dinner table.

“Sit down. Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Maybe coffee?.......Orange juice?” Daichi offered.

Suga chuckled at the last offer. It gave Daichi butterflies in his stomach to finally hear a genuine laugh from Suga, even if it was small.

“Some tea would be great. Thanks.”

A comfortable silence filled the small kitchen as Daichi prepared tea for the both of them. Once the water boiled, he moved to grab some mugs from the cupboard and placed a tea bag in each mug. He placed Suga’s tea in front of him and made his way to the other end of the table to face Suga in order to give the man his full attention.

Sitting down he asked, “So…what happened today?”

Suga sighed and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Daichi patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts. Suga sipped from his tea, and once he lowered his mug, he looked at Daichi with sorrow in his eyes.

“Would you like the short version or the long version?” he asked.

“Whichever you feel more comfortable telling me.”

“It’s pretty long, you know.”

“I’ve got time,” Daichi said, giving him a friendly smile. This seemed to relieve some tension Suga was feeling because his face softened as he gave a wistful smile.

“I guess I should start from this morning. It started fairly normal. Too normal actually. It felt unsettling, to be honest. Kind of like when you know it’s been too good for too long and you expect for something bad to happen. Which… unfortunately it did. I got to the office and everything was great. We even saw each other in the break room, remember?”

“Right, I had an extra granola bar and gave it to you.”

“Well, after that is when everything started to go downhill,” Suga paused, debating whether he should tell Daichi the next piece of the story. Taking a breath, he decided to just let everything out in the open.

“Since I work in our company’s marketing department I had to take some reports to Mr. Noritaka. That’s when I…I…” he swallowed, “I walked in on my boyfriend having an affair with his assistant.”

Daichi nearly spit his tea out after hearing this piece of information. He managed to swallow the hot drink, but ended up burning his throat in the process. He ignored the pain and looked at Suga in surprise.

“Wait, wait. You mean to tell me that you were dating our boss and you caught him making out with Taichi?!”

“Well, they were doing a little more than making out, if you understand what I’m saying.”

“Incredible,” Daichi whispered in disbelief. Suga took a sip from his own tea to mask the small blush forming on his cheeks.

Clearing his throat Daichi asked, “So how long were you guys together, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“It would have been two years next Saturday.”

“Did you, um…D-did you guys ever, uh, you know, do ‘more than make out’?” Daichi asked a little embarrassed.

Hearing this question made Suga blush hard. His cheeks didn’t just have a slight pink tint. In fact, his whole face was flushed pink.

“N-No! We didn’t! I mean, we did kiss and made out but never went farther than that! I just never felt ready or comfortable enough to do anything else!” he picked up his tea and took another sip while avoiding eye contact.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that,” apologized Daichi.

“It-it’s ok. Actually, now that you brought that up, I’m starting to think that’s the reason why he was having an affair. He had asked me multiple times but I always gave him the same answer. I guess he had enough and found someone else. I just want to know why he didn’t break up with me before. It would have been a lot easier that way, but anyway, I’m straying a little. After walking in on them, I apologized and promised them I wasn’t going to tell anyone. I guess I just broke that promise, huh? Anyway, right before I left I broke up with him and went straight to the bathroom to cry for who know how long.”

Suga’s voice started to crack again and tears started to fall down his cheeks, but he didn’t try to stop them from flowing. Daichi reached across the table and gently wiped away Suga’s tears. At first, Suga got startled by the sudden movement, but he found himself slightly leaning into the gentile touch. He smiled as he reached for Daichi’s hand to tenderly move it down to the table. That compassionate gesture and warm smile Daichi just showed him allowed Suga to stop crying.

He took a breath and continued, “I returned to my desk after I made sure my eyes weren’t red from crying. The work managed to get my mind off of what just happened but I was called to Noritaka’s office a couple hours later. When I entered, Taichi was with him. I was still hurt but tried not to show it. It turns out that they called me in to tell me I was being let go. They said that they didn’t want to risk me letting out their secret, even if I promised not to tell. They also said that they were planning on letting me go anyway since the recent budget cuts were forcing the company to ‘let people go.’ Before I left, I wanted to know how long the affair had been going on. They were a little hesitant, but Noritaka told me it was about three months into our relationship. Which, coincidentally, was the first time he asked me about going further with our relationship, and when I first told him I didn’t feel comfortable yet. It was hard to hear that answer, but I just took it how it was. After that, I left to clean out my desk and went home, which is when disaster number three occurred. I arrived at my little apartment, which you’ve probably heard of. It’s the small beat up looking complex on First Street.”

“You lived there? It’s so broken down though. Didn’t you make enough to at least rent one that was a little more stable looking?”

“Well, it was all I could afford. See, the one that raised me was my grandpa and he fell sick a while back. Sadly he passed away, so I was left with the funeral payments and the hospital bills. Because of this, I was two months behind on the rent payment. I managed to convince the landlord to give me an extension to pay what I owed. That’s why I found it odd when he stopped me and told me I had a day to move out. I asked him what the problem was and he said that the property value had gone up, so as a result he raised the rent. Apparently he raised the amount I still owed to the new prices. He knew I wasn’t going to be able to pay it off, so instead he told me I had to leave. It didn’t take me long to pack. I don’t have much to begin with. Basically, everything I own is in that suitcase I have with me and my box of office supplies. After that, I went to the park to try and figure out what I was going to do, but that’s when you found me.”

It was quiet for a few moments after Suga finished his story. A couple more seconds passed before Daichi finally broke the silence.

“Suga, please excuse my language. Your landlord is an asshole. He shouldn’t have done that to you. He had no right to kick you out after knowing what you’d gone through. Especially if you had already worked something out. And the thing with Noritaka and Taichi, BULLSHIT! I work as the head of the finance department and know perfectly well that the company has not had any budget cuts recently! The company isn’t letting people go! If it was, then I would be the first one to know. They were just scared of people finding out their little secret. I know perfectly well that you wouldn’t tell anyone. They would too if they took one minute to think! Seriously! And cheating on you just because you didn’t want to have sex!? What a bastard! I’m sorry to say this, but I’m glad you broke up with Noritaka. You deserve someone better than him. Someone as nice and caring as you deserves a partner who’s loyal and actually cares for you, not some lying, cheating son of a bitch! Aaarggghhh!!! I’m in a foul mood now,” Daichi finished as he crossed his arms in frustration.

Suga just looked at him in surprise, but then he did something that caught Daichi off guard. Suga started to laugh. His laugh rang out throughout the little apartment in that melodic tune that Daichi just loved. Daichi smiled, because that laugh managed to melt all the anger he had before.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh,” Suga managed to say as he finally calmed down, “It’s just, no one has ever been angry _for_ me before. I should be the one who’s upset, not you. But, I have to say, you little angry rant managed to cheer me up a little. Thanks. I really needed that.”

“Sure, any time.”

After that laugh, Suga kept smiling, a real smile this time. They spent the next few hours talking about mundane things. Mostly things to get to know each other a little better. The next thing they knew, it was already 10 PM.

“It’s that late already?” stated Suga as he looked at his watch, “I should probably get going.”

“Where will you go? Do you have anywhere to stay the night?”

“No. I don’t have any family around here. And the only friends I have are from the company, which are more acquaintances than anything. I’ll probably just stay at a hotel.”

“Why don’t you stay here?”

“Oh no! I couldn’t possibly impose more than I already did! You already did so much for me!”

“I insist. Besides, hotels are a little expensive and it’s still raining out. I also heard that there’s a 70% chance of a thunderstorm tonight.

Suga tensed, “Thun-thunderstorm?”

“Yeah, it could be pretty dangerous if you head out now.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Great! Then let me get you some blankets. I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“I don’t mind.”

With that, they got up from the table, picked up their mugs, and moved to the living room.

“Do you have pajamas or would you like to borrow some of mine? They’d be a little big on you, though,” Daichi said.

“I have some, don’t worry,” Suga reassured him.

“Cool. You can change in the bathroom. It’s the first door to the left down the hall,” Daichi motioned as he moved to a closet to grab some blankets for Suga.

“Thanks,” Suga said as he entered the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from his suitcase.

 After fixing Suga’s bed for the night, Daichi left to his room to change into his own pajamas. Suga came out of the bathroom wearing a white t-shirt one size too big for him and some blue shorts that reached an inch above his knees. He put away his other clothes and proceeded to turn off the lights that were left on in the kitchen and the living room, as well as locking the door to the apartment. He was about to go turn off the light in the hallway when he saw Daichi step out of his room only wearing some sweatpants. Seeing Daichi’s bare chest made Suga blush and avoid eye contact. He knew that Daichi must have been pretty toned since he had caught him running in the park, but Suga certainly wasn’t expecting him to be this well built.

“I was just coming out to turn off the lights, but you already took care of that. Thanks,” he said.

“No problem, I also locked the door for you,” Suga responded, trying not to stare at Daichi.

“Wow. That was nice of you.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Are you ok? You look a little flushed,” Daichi asked in concern.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just a little tired. It’s been a long day,” Suga said, finally able to meet eye contact and gave Daichi one of those smiles that just melts Daichi’s insides.

“Well, we should go to bed then.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Before turning back towards his room, Daichi placed a gentle hand on Suga’s head and gave a soft pat on it. This warm gesture made Suga’s breath hitch. It was small, but it was enough to make him blush.

“Good night, then,” Daichi said as he left to turn off the hallway light.

“Night,” Suga softly called as Daichi entered his room.

Suga made his way to the couch and laid down. After the day he had, his body was exhausted. The fall of the rain started to drift Suga to sleep. Before dozing off, Suga prayed that he would be able to sleep through the thunderstorm without any problems.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Suga’s prayer went unanswered. Through the night, the rain poured even harder. It was no longer the consistent pitter- patter Suga fell asleep to. Instead, it sounded like a waterfall was pounding on the apartment complex. Before going to sleep, the roll of thunder could not be heard. Now, it started to grow louder and louder. Suga stirred on the couch as he heard the roll. He was fully awakened by the frantic beating of his heart. He hated that he couldn’t sleep through a storm. It was like his subconscious knew his fear and wanted him to be awake to fully experience the terror. Thankfully, all he heard at the moment was just the roll of thunder and not the loud crash that followed. Suga covered his head with the blankets, hoping to drown out the sound a little. The roll still frightened him because it was like a warning telling him of what was coming next. It was the thunder clap the instilled terror in Suga. It was what made him huddle in fear and cover his ears. It was what made him lose sleep whenever there was a storm. It was what made him hate himself for being afraid of something people normally didn’t fear. The minutes ticked by and the roll of thunder just kept getting louder and louder. Suga’s heart beat faster as a response to the noise. He hated it. He hated hearing the roll of thunder. It was like when a person watched a scary movie and they know there’s going to be a jump scare. They expect it, yet when it actually happens, they still get scared. This was the exact same feeling Suga felt during a thunderstorm.

“There’s nothing to be scared of. There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s just a little storm. Nothing’s going to happen. Everything’s going to be fine. I can’t let Daichi see me like this either. I can get through this,” Suga kept thinking.

Another roll of thunder came, this time much louder than before. Suga flinched under the covers and tried to muffle out the squeak that came out of his mouth.

“Everything’s going to be fine. I can get through this. I can get through thi-”

CRASH!!!

Suga shot up from the couch and quickly covered his ears. He closed his eyes tightly hoping for the thunder to end. Once the noise seized, he slowly opened his eyes and uncovered his ears.

"M-maybe that was all," he thought. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, which told Suga it was not over. A few seconds later there was another **CRASH!** This time, Suga jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen.

"Earplugs. Does Daichi have any earplugs?" he thought as he looked through some of the kitchen drawers. He used to have a drawer in the kitchen full of random stuff, so maybe Daichi did too. He did. Suga started searching the drawer, but suddenly there was another flash of lightning accompanied by a **CRASH!** Suga flinched and his whole body started to tremble. As Suga kept searching, there was a pattern of silence, a flash, and a crash. Each time, it was getting harder and harder for Suga to stay standing. His eyes started to form tears, the fear finally getting to him.

_"Please-"_

**_CRASH!_ **

_"Just let me find something-"_

**_CRASH!_ **

_"Anything-"_

**_CRASH!_ **

_"To make the noise stop!"_

**_CRASH!_ **

Not able to take it anymore, Suga stopped searching and just stood in fear while he shut his eyes and covered his ears. Each time the thunder struck, Suga desperately tried not to shriek. His cries came out more as squeaks and eeks. He just wanted the night to end.

 _“Please make it stop,”_ he pleaded, _“Please, please stop! I’m scared! Daichi, I’m scared! Dai-”_

**_CRASH!_ **

“Daichi!” he yelled as he dropped to a crouch, still covering his ears in fear.

* * *

 

In the other room, Daichi was fast asleep, but was suddenly awakened by the most recent clap of thunder.

He sighed, _“I guess there really is a storm. It’s a good thing I told Suga to stay.”_

Ignoring the rain and thunder, Daichi decided to go back to sleep. Right as he closed his eyes, another thunder clap resonated through his apartment.

“-chi!”

Daichi sat up.

“Suga?”

He waited a second before throwing his covers off and rushed to the living room. He looked around, but all he saw was the empty couch where Suga should have been fast asleep. His heart rate quickened.

 _“Where’s Suga?”_ he thought, desperately looking around the living room. Another clap of thunder sounded and he heard an “Eek!” coming from the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw the back of a figure huddled in front of his kitchen drawers.

“Suga?” he called approaching the figure.

Suga turned around, tears staining his fear stricken face.

“D-daichi-”

**_CRASH!_ **

Suga flinched again and tightened his eyes once more. Daichi quickly moved to Suga’s side and kneeled down.

“Suga, what’s wrong? What are you doing in the kitchen?” he said with worry painted on his face.

“E-earplugs. The- the noise-”

**_CRASH!_ **

Suga threw himself into Daichi’s arms and buried his face in his chest.

“Please,” he cried, “Please make it stop.”

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga and pulled him tightly into the embrace.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I’m here. I’m here,” he cooed. He felt Suga relax a little at the sound of his voice, but once the thunder started up again, Suga tensed. Unable to see him like this, Daichi did what he thought was best. He picked up Suga bridal style and started to walk towards his room. This caught Suga by surprise.

“Daichi, what-”

**_CRASH!_ **

He wrapped his arms around Daichi and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t worry. I’m here. It’s going to be fine,” Daichi said. Finally arriving to his room, he gently placed Suga on his bed. He laid down and covered Suga and himself. Another clap of thunder occurred, and Suga started to tremble under the blanket. Daichi moved closer and gently embraced him. He moved his hand to Suga’s head and started to stroke his hair lovingly. Suga snuggled closer to his chest, letting Daichi’s touch sooth his fear away. It helped for a few seconds, but the thunder kept coming.

“I’m here. Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you. I‘ll protect you.”

“Daichi, I-”

**_CRASH!_ **

“It’s ok. It’s ok,” Daichi murmured.

Suga tried desperately to ignore the thunder, but all he heard was the **_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! BA-DUM._**

Ba-dum? That wasn’t thunder, but Suga clearly heard that sound.

_BA-DUM…BA-DUM… BA-DUM._

Suga focused on the new sound, trying to figure out what it was.

_BA-DUM... BA-DUM… BA-DUM._

Whatever that sound was, it was drowning out the thunder. He kept listening.

_BA-DUM…BA-DUM… BA-DUM._

Finally, he figured it out. It was the sound of Daichi’s heart beating. Suga listened to the steady rhythm. It was calming, and it made Suga forget about the loud thunderstorm. Before he knew it, the soft thumping had lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Suga woke up feeling like he slept for hours. It was strange, he had never slept this sound during a thunderstorm. In fact, he never slept during a storm. He felt someone stirring next to him, and then it all started to come back. He wasn’t sleeping in his own bed or Daichi’s couch. As a matter of fact, he was sleeping in Daichi’s bed with Daichi right next to him. He felt the mattress shift as Daichi sat up to stretch. Suga turned around to face him and sat up as well. Daichi noticed him and smiled.

“G’morning.”

“Morning,” Suga replied. There was a small pause and then he continued.

“Daichi, look, about last night….. thank you.”

Daichi smiled, “My pleasure. If I had known earlier that you were afraid of thunder, I would have done something sooner.”

“What you did was more than enough. Trust me. I haven’t slept that well during a thunderstorm before. So, really, I appreciate all you’ve done for me. Most people wouldn’t have gone to the length you did.”

“I just couldn’t stand seeing you that freaked out. I was really worried, you know.”

“But why?”

“Because I care about you.”

Suga just stared at Daichi. He thought about all that had happened the day before. After everything Daichi had done for him, he believed his words. He started to think back to other times Daichi had helped him out. There was that one time the copy machine was broken, and Daichi stayed with him after everyone had gone home to try and fix it. There were also times when Suga was so busy that he hadn’t eaten all day, and Daichi would either share his lunch in the break room with him or use his own break to bring Suga something to eat. Even something as small as his encouraging “Hang in there!” when the marketing team was on a deadline managed to help Suga get through the day. He realized Daichi had always been there whenever he needed him. When Daichi started talking again, Suga broke out of his thoughts.

“Suga, I was thinking last night, since you have nowhere else to go, please, stay with me.”

“What? No, I couldn’t.”

“I mean it Suga. Stay here,” he grabbed Suga’s hands, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I just let you go when I know you don’t have a place to stay. There’s more than enough room here for the both of us. So please…”

 After all that happened, Suga came to a conclusion. Daichi had always been by his side, and now, there was no way he could refuse anything Daichi offered. He found that he wouldn’t mind living with this kind and caring person.

“Ok, I’ll stay.”

“Really?” Daichi’s face light up.

Suga giggled at this reaction, “Yes really. But we’d have to buy another bed.”

“Or… we could just…share mine. I wouldn’t mind,” Daichi said as a blush started to form on his cheeks.

“You know what? I wouldn’t mind that either,” Suga replied.

* * *

 

About four months passed, and Suga was still living with Daichi. Not as roommates, but rather as a couple. It wasn’t hard for them to quickly fall in love with each other after the events that had happened. After spending so much time together, it was evident that the two were made for each other. Their lives just seemed to fit together perfectly like a puzzle. A puzzle that was missing a piece, and it was finally completed once they found one another. Everything was going great for the two. Suga managed to find a new job at a small, independent company. He managed to finally pay off all of his grandpa’s hospital and funeral fees. But the best part of all was that he managed to find someone who deeply cared about him and that he knew would be loyal till the end.

They were spending their Saturday at home, watching movies and just enjoying each other’s presence. Daichi was in the kitchen preparing some popcorn, while Suga picked out something to watch. They weren’t expecting anybody, so it surprised them when they heard a knock on the door.

“I got it,” called out Suga. He got up to open the door, and he was certainly surprised to see who was standing at the door.

“Noritaka, what are you doing here?”

“Suga, babe, I finally found you.”

“Who is it?” Daichi asked as he arrived at the door.

“Sawamura! What are you doing here?” Noritaka asked.

“What do you mean? I live hear.”

“I thought this was Suga’s home.”

“It is,” Suga replied.

“Wait a second. Are you two are together?”

“Yeah. Is there a problem?” asked Daichi.

“Of course there is! Suga is _my_ boyfriend. You can’t just steal him from me! I can fire you for doing this!”

Daichi reached back to grab an envelope from the small table near the door and handed it to Noritaka.

“What’s this?”

“My resignation letter. I was going to hand it in on Monday. You can fire me if you want. I already found a new job,” Daichi responded.

“You can’t do this! You’re the head of the finance department!”

“Not anymore.”

“You know what? Fine, I don’t care. I don’t need you. I can always find a replacement. But you can’t steal my property from me. I’m taking my boyfriend back.”

Suga frowned in anger, “Ok, first of all, I am not some object you can call your property. Second of all, we’re no longer together. I thought I made that clear when I caught you cheating on me. And third, Daichi didn’t steal me from you. It’s none of your business who I decide to date.”

“Of course it’s my business,” he grabbed Suga’s wrist and started to pull him forward. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

Suga pulled his arm free, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Baby, how can you say that? I know you still love me. Come back to me. We can spend our time together like before.”

Daichi was starting to get annoyed. “Look Noritaka-”

“Daichi, please, let me handle this,” Suga interrupted. Daichi obediently stepped down and let his boyfriend do what he had to do.

“Noritaka, I’m not going back to you. In fact, I don’t have any time for you anymore. I have a new job with a better boss than you ever were, and I definitely have a new boyfriend that’s better than you.”

“How can you say that? I can show you how much better I am than Sawamura if you come back.”

“For what? So you can cheat on me again. I don’t need you to do that to me. I don’t need you anymore. I’ve moved on with my life and that life does not include someone like you in it.”

“But babe, I’ve changed. I can show you if we get back together.”

“I don’t think you understand what I’m saying. I’m not going back to you. If you want to get back together then do it with someone else. I have more important things to worry about than you. So if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be getting back inside. Good bye.”

“Babe-” The slam of the door interrupted whatever begging Noritaka was going to start.

“Fine! Have it your way! But just watch, you’ll come crawling back to me! Then we’ll see if I’ll take you back! You hear me Sugawara Koushi?!” and Noritaka stormed off.

Back inside. Suga gave a sigh of relief. He turned around to face Daichi and beamed a smile towards him.

“Did you hear?! I told him I don’t need him anymore!” Suga said excitedly.

Daichi moved towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I heard. You were really cool back there,” he said, and he gave Suga a kiss on the forehead.

“Yeah, I’m pretty awesome, aren’t I?” Suga replied while hugging Daichi back.

“I keep telling you that but you never believe me,” Daichi said jokingly. They held each other in silence, but it was quickly broken when Suga started talking again.

“Come one, let’s go back to the couch. I believe we were in the middle of starting a movie.”

“You’re right. What are we watching anyway?” Daichi asked as they moved to the couch.

“Real Steel.”

“That’s a good movie.”

“It’s because I picked it.”

“Right. That’s _exactly_ the reason.”

They settled on the couch and started up the movie. Somehow, half way through the film, they ended up cuddling. They both loved these kinds of moments. Being together in each other’s company is something they wouldn’t trade of the world.

“Daichi?” Suga said over the hum of the T.V.

“Hmm?”

“I’m really glad you found me that day in the park.”

“Me too,” Daichi replied.

“And surprisingly, I’m glad that thunderstorm happened. It made me realize how much you care about me and how much you mean to me too.”

“I guess you could say, it struck you like lightning,” Daichi joked. Suga giggled at his boyfriend’s 0terrible pun.

“You dork,” Suga said. He grabbed Daichi’s face and leaned their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

Daichi leaned in and tenderly kissed Suga on the lips.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! I was debating whether to make Daichi the one afraid of thunder but then I thought of Daichi carrying Suga and then this happened. Also, that fight Suga had with his ex was based on a conversation I overheard this girl have over the phone in the bus. I'm such a chismosa ( for those who don't know, that's spanish for some one who likes gossip). Anyway, thank you all for reading! Again, comments are greatly appreciated but just knowing you guys liked this work makes me happy!!!!


End file.
